


The Knight and the Wizard

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Kingsman Collection of Promtps [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Fluff, Love, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Eggsy wakes from a nightmare after a mission. Merlin is there to tell him a bedtime story of the knight and the wizard. It's only Eggsy's favorite.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Kingsman Collection of Promtps [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662037
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	The Knight and the Wizard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snafu07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snafu07/gifts).



> Gifting this to my dear friend. Who wasn't feeling well today and jokingly asked for a bedtime story. 
> 
> ...so I wrote a bedtime story!

Merlin settled into bed with Eggsy on his right side, he slept just as contently as he usually did. A soft snore with the occasional snuffle in sleep, only added noise, tonight, was the soft whimper he made when turned on his side.

A few broken ribs and a couple stitched lacerations, and his husband was brought home from assignment. Merlin’s heart ached when Eggsy left, but always found a sense of hope and reassurance when his husband returned whole. That was, after all, all Merlin could ever hope for. They never did prepare you for a relationship with an agent, let alone a marriage, and it was all new territory. Sure. Merlin was well aware of the risks, long nights alone when you feared if your loved one would return or not, and the anxiety accompanied never did settle well with Merlin.

But was the way of the job. Of the life with one of Kingsman’s Knights, and yet he never got used to it.

Merlin watched Eggsy’s face smooth, the lines of pain too harsh and deep for one just turned thirty, but he breathed a little easier when his husband relaxed again. It was a long time before sleep finally found him, but when he did it was filled with wonderful dreams of an island escape. One he fully intended to take Eggsy on in a few short weeks. A sort of ‘thank you’ which was well deserved from the current Arthur.

And damn straight too. Merlin would hang Harry by his small hairs on his neck if he didn’t.

Though it didn’t last as long, as the mirage of Eggsy’s delightful moans rippled with the actual whimpers and cries Eggsy made as consciousness tore through. Merlin woke, a little confused, until he realized Eggsy was having a bad dream. That what woke him wasn’t part of the beautiful image that Merlin had experienced, but Eggsy’s distress.

“My heart, my love.” He whispered low and soothing, hoping to bring Eggsy into reality without jarring him.

It worked. Sleepy, bloodshot eyes opened, searching the room until they zeroed in on Merlin. The iris’ is just as gorgeous a sea green as Merlin’s ever laid eyes on.

“There’s my lad.” His smile was warm and inviting as Eggsy’s body drew near and curled against the offered embrace. “Shhh.” Merlin smoothed a hand through Eggsy’s sweat dampened hair.

Long, silent moments passed before Eggsy took in a shuddering breath. The tears long since stopped and choked off into sniffles.

“Bad dream, is all.” The explanation was laced with fear, Eggsy’s voice thick and wobbly as he worked to recover from what he’d dreamed.

This wasn’t the first time, nor the last, Merlin had woken to the sounds of Eggsy’s haunting cries.

Merlin knew the horrors of an agent’s life. What prayed in the night, all the ghosts that still haunted them.

“I know.” He pressed a tender kiss to Eggsy’s hairline. “What do ye need?” He asked, only if because Eggsy still shook like a scared puppy.

Eggsy inhaled deeply, burying his face into Merlin’s neck until he found his voice.

“Tell me a bedtime story?” Merlin smiled. “You know the one,” Eggsy added in a small voice.

“Aye.” Yeah, he knew the one.

Merlin situated them more comfortably so that Eggsy rested his head on his chest, arms around Merlin’s waist as he combed through Eggsy’s waves.

“Once upon a time, there was a brave young man.”

“But a bit lost,” Eggsy added.

“A little.” Merlin allowed before he continued. “A wee bit lost, but brave. One who took care of his family despite undesirable odds. One who showed no fear when faced with uncertainty, and one so loyal, he became a knight.” Merlin felt Eggsy’s smile against his skin. “And through his courageous journeys as a knight, he met an old, lonely wizard.”

“A fit as fuck wizard.” Eggsy argued, just as he always did.

“Oh bugger.” Merlin chuckled and pinched Eggsy’s arse. “Who’s telling the story here?” Merlin’s accusation carried little heat as Eggsy placed a delicate kiss under his jaw.

“Okay.” Eggsy yawned. “I’ll be quiet.”

“Good.” Merlin tightened his arms as Eggsy’s body grew heavy with exhaustion.

“And the lonely wizard was in awe of the knight. He was unlike anything he’d seen, and so VERY handsome.” He loved this part. “The wizard was almost uncertain as to how to approach the knight, worried that the young man didn’t see the old one the same. But life took a turn and the world was in danger. Innocent people were at the mercy of an unstable man, and so the wizard had to push his anxieties aside, the world needed saving! And so he asked the help of the brave, handsome knight.”

Eggsy sighed dreamily, like he hadn’t heard or LIVED this story before. “They saved the world.”

“They did. Together they fought and won, protecting millions of lives.” Merlin’s voice grew soft, more hushed as Eggsy’s breath started to even out. “And through their victory, they found love. The wizard realized the knight had been watching him too.”

“Had a celebratory shag, too.” Eggsy murmured cheekily.

“Mmm.” Merlin came to rest his cheek atop Eggsy’s head. “So they kissed, and had their celebratory shag-“ he added with mirth, Eggsy giggled sleepily in response. “-and loved for years to come.” Merlin listened to Eggsy and how his breath was even and steady; he knew he was asleep.

His eyes slipped shut, slumber not far from him either, but just as he went under, Eggsy spoke.

“And lived happily ever after.” Eggsy slurred. “Right, Ham?”

“Right. They did.” Merlin allowed and dropped another kiss to his head. “Sleep my brave knight, and know this old wizard loves you.”

A few more silent moments passed, Merlin was sure Eggsy had FINALLY gone to sleep, until he whispered, “The knight loves his wizard, too.”

Merlin’s chest warmed, grew with love for his husband, and swelled as he cupped Eggsy’s head and fell asleep.


End file.
